Pretending
by juviasft
Summary: Se quedaron acostados en la cama de Inuyasha, regalándose promesas de amor. Luego le dirían a sus amigos sobre su relación, por ahora estaban bien amándose en secreto, pretendiendo que nada pasaba entre ellos y que no se amaban con infinita pasión. OS I&K


**Pretending**

Era un caluroso día de verano. Una pareja se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banco del parque tomando un helado. La joven de cabello castaño estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, haciéndose una y otra vez la misma pregunta. Miró hacia su derecha para ver a su acompañante lamiendo el helado y por un momento _dudó_sobre lo que él le había dicho unas horas antes.

-¿Seguro que no hay nada entre ellos? – cuestionó nuevamente la joven frunciendo levemente las cejas.

-Sanguito, no sé de qué me estas hablando –respondió el joven en un suspiro. _Ahí vamos de nuevo…_

-Sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, ¡qué más! –dijo Sango enarcando aún más las cejas. Sospechaba de la honestidad de Miroku. Podría jurar que _él_ sabía algo.

-¿Acaso no ves como discuten? ¡No pueden estar cerca por más de cinco minutos! –se levantó lentamente, se acercó al tacho de basura del parque y tiró las servilletas de papel que había usado. Se giró y le tomó la mano a Sango y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero podría jurar que no discuten de la misma forma que antes –insistió siguiéndolo por las calles. –Quiero decir, sí, los insultos son los mismos, pero la forma en que se miran ha cambiado… Es como si hubiera, amor

El chico de ojos azules miró el cielo. _Siempre_ había habido amor entre ellos. Pero Sango tenía razón. La forma en que Kagome le decía "cara de perro" había cambiado. Inuyasha estaba más contento, con el pésimo sentido del humor de siempre, pero _sonreía más_(y ni hablar sobre cómo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando Kagome entraba en el salón de clases)

-Ellos se gustan desde el primer momento en que se vieron… sólo que aún no lo saben – explicó Miroku suspirando y cerrando los ojos. Sólo faltaban un par de calles para llegar a la casa de su amigo Inuyasha. Habían quedado que lo pasarían a buscar para ir a la piscina.

Sango bajó la mirada. Él tenía razón. Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, sólo que era muy tímida para aceptarlo; e Inuyasha era muy orgulloso. Suspiró. Deseaba que ellos dos se declararan y fueran novios, tal como ella y Miroku. Pensó que luego hablaría con su amiga para hacerla entrar en razón. Tomando la mano del chico, dijo con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón… sólo espero que se declaren pronto

* * *

><p>Un nuevo gemido escapó de su boca. No sabía cuántos lo habían hecho ya, lo único que tenía claro era que tenía de disfrutar de los besos que el chico le estaba dando. Se sentía en el paraíso. Estar con él era un sueño. <em>De los mejores<em>.

Sintió como el chico entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y le llevaba la mano a la altura de su cabeza. Sonrió y vio los ojos dorados del chico que había detenido sus besos para mirarla.

-¿Qué? – contuvo una pequeña risa cuando sintió como la respiración del chico golpeaba su oreja.

-Sólo pensaba.

-Eso no es normal en ti… ¿acaso tiene fiebre? – dramatizó y le puso una mano en la frente y la otra en la suya. El joven rió, la agarró por la cintura y la puso encima de su pecho desnudo.

-Ja ja, qué graciosa Kagome – sintió los labios de la chica dejando cortos pero dulces besos por todo su torso. -¿Crees que Sango y Miroku sospechen? – Kagome se detuvo para mirarlo. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho y apoyó su barbilla sobre ellas.

-Inuyasha, no sea paranoico

-¡No lo soy! Es sólo que… no sé… nunca le había escondido nada a Miroku –le dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la chica.

-Ni yo a Sango – respondió, luego sonrió –Pero estar a escondidas es mucho más… _excitante_ – una sonrisa seductora apareció en los labios de Inuyasha. Sí, Kagome tenía razón, _era_excitante. Habían acordado no decirle a nadie hasta que su relación fuera "lo suficientemente seria" y fingir que nada pasaba entre ellos.

Cosa _extremadamente difícil_, ya que se amaban con locura.

Inuyasha se giró y miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Faltaba media hora para que sus amigos lo pasaran a buscar para ir a la piscina. Suspiró. Sólo media hora más para estar con Kagome.

Volvió la vista hacia la muchacha y vio como el pelo azabache de ella caía hacia sus costados, contrastando con lo pálido de su piel. Era hermosa. Y lo que más le gustaban eran sus ojos color chocolate, eran tan cálidos, tan sinceros, tan _suyos_.

-Te amo – susurró Kagome regalándole una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le gustaban.

-Te amo – le respondió atrayéndola hacia él y besándola con amor.

Y se quedaron acostados en la cama de Inuyasha, regalándose promesas de amor eterno. Luego le dirían a sus amigos sobre su relación, por ahora estaban bien amándose en secreto, _**pretendiendo **_que nada pasaba entre ellos y que no se amaban con infinita pasión. 

**Hola :) Me llamo Miyod y soy nueva. Espero que le haya gustado la historia, no sé, la tenía en la cabeza hace tiempo y decidí escribirla, sólo espero que el formato salga bien porque no entiendo nada ¬¬ jaja Alguien me ayuda? :(**

**Saludos!**


End file.
